There are many emerging trends in the communications world, including the increase in network technology and the proliferation of data networks. These trends have advanced the proliferation of e-commerce, i.e., commerce that occurs over an electronic network such as the Internet. E-commerce enables certain customers to purchase goods and services using an account number by contacting a merchant directly over the network. Common e-commerce scenarios include a person at home using a credit card to purchase a product from an on-line store over the Internet, and an employee of a corporation acting as a buyer/authorizer for acquiring resources using a company issued account number.